Quidditch
by Amalia Gaultier
Summary: CAPI 3!Una discusión le hace ver a Hermione que le hacen falta cosas en su vida, debe complementar los libros y el estudio con un poco de diversión,se siente sola pero no sabe que hay alguien muy dispuesto a ayudar, RHR y HG.
1. Capítulo 1: Sola

**Quidditch**

**Por:** _MissIntelligence _

**Capitulo 1:** _Sola._

**Nota de autor:** ¡Buenas! Este es un fic de tres o cuatro capítulos de **R/Hr** y con un poco de **H/G** paralelamente. La trama es simple pero bastante sentimental. Este capitulo trata más que nada de introducir el problema principal de esta historia, los capítulos que le siguen serán la solución al problema. Espero que les guste y que dejen sus **reviews**! Siempre es bueno saber en que mejorar!

* * *

A Hermione Granger le gustaba tener el control de absolutamente todo. Eso no era algo difícil de adivinar, pues cualquiera que no la conociera podría decir, a simple vista, que sabe muy bien dónde está parada y por qué. No pierde su tiempo con irracionalidades. No se cuestiona las cosas porque en realidad no tiene nada que cuestionarse. Si, es ambiciosa, pero sabe que sus ambiciones son alcanzables. Nunca en su vida se ha propuesto algo que sabe que no puede cumplir. 

Desde pequeña supo que colores le gustaban más, la ropa que le acomodaba usar y la comida que prefería comer. Supo desde la primera vez que tocó un libro con sus manos que era muy factible que pudiera vivir de ellos. De hecho, lo único que -hasta ahora- había desconcertado a Hermione en su vida, fue la llegada de esa carta, hacía ya seis años, que cambió su vida.

Tal como lo había hecho por seis años, Hermione recogió sus libros y los guardó ordenadamente en su bolso. Rutinariamente, tomó un cepillo y peinó su cabello hasta que estuviera aceptable y luego se puso sus zapatos. Se puso su bolso sobre el hombro y salió por la puerta de su dormitorio de séptimo año. Miró su reloj de pulsera y sonrió, tenía cinco minutos más para desayunar que de costumbre. Siempre intentaba mejorar el tiempo que le tomaba arreglarse en las mañanas para poder disfrutar de su desayuno con un buen libro.

Al bajar las escaleras, no se sintió sorprendida al ver que era la primera en poner pie en la sala común esa mañana. La mayoría de los alumnos se arrastraba fuera de la cama media hora antes de la primera clase, el caso de Ron y Harry.

Sintiéndose extrañamente feliz, de dirigió al Gran Hall para desayunar. Esperando ser la primera en llegar a el comedor, Hermione tuvo que reprimir un grito de sorpresa al ver que Ron estaba ya sentado y comiendo. Frunció el seño en preocupación y tomó asiento frente a él.

Las ojeras que lucía Ron esa mañana y lo pálido que estaba indicaban que algo estaba mal. "¿Ron?" intentó Hermione. El pelirrojo solo atinó a levantar un poco la cabeza, pero no parecía entender que había otro ser humano en frente de él.

Hermione le dio una palmadita en el rostro.

Ron se restregó los ojos con el talón de su mano y le sonrió torpemente a Hermione suprimiendo un bostezo al mismo tiempo, "Buenas."

Hermione no pudo evitar la cara de completa perplejidad, "¿Qué diablos te pasa?"

Ron pareció intentar digerir la información recibida y sonrió, "Jugamos Quidditch con Harry toda la noche." dijo apoyando su frente sobre la mesa. Preocupada, Hermione dio vuelta la mesa y se sentó a su lado. Viendo que no había posibilidades que Ron levantara su rostro por sus propios medios, tomó su rostro en sus propias manos y lo miró a los ojos.

"¿Qué a caso están locos¿Dónde está Harry?"

"Durmiendo supongo, él logró llegar a su cama, yo sólo hasta la sala común." Bostezó Ron, rascándose el antebrazo e intentando alcanzar una tostada, cosa que parecía una gran tarea.

Hermione negó la cabeza en desaprobación, "No entiendo ¿Cómo pueden sacrificar horas de sueño por jugar Quidditch?"

"Tu no entiendes, Hermione."

"Eso es lo que acabo de decir, que no entiendo." Repitió Hermione, armándose de la poca paciencia que tenía, sirviéndose una taza de café.

Ron pareció ignorarla y siguió hablando, "Es la única forma de mejorar, practicando, sobre todo si al enfrentarme un partido el mundo se me viene encima de los puros nervios, tengo que superarlo."

"Pero hay otros momentos en el _día_ para hacer tal cosa, Ron." Dijo Hermione, pasándole una taza de café extra fuerte. "Tómatelo o no creo que seas capaz de sobrevivir a las clases."

"Buenos… días." Saludó Harry, arrastrando los pies y sentándose en frente de ellos.

"Otro más." Murmuró Hermione, quién se dispuso a preparar otro café. "Les juro que no los entiendo." Y era verdad, Hermione nunca había comprendido la base o el fundamento para tal pasión porque, realmente, ella no le veía una utilidad, ni siquiera el entretenimiento que podía producir pues ella no había sentido nunca nada, a parte del miedo y la frustración que le producía el hecho de que Harry y Ron se sometieran a los riesgos de jugar con un par de bolas de acero volando por todos lados y golpeando a quien se cruce por su camino. Realmente no tenía lógica, era una de las pocas cosas que Hermione no entendía del mundo.

"Nadie te pide que nos entiendas, Hermione. Aunque sería agradable escuchar algo más de ti que no sean regaños." Murmuró Ron tomándose a sorbos su café y frunciendo el ceño.

"Además, es por una buena causa, es nuestro último año y no ganar la Copa sería patético." Agregó Harry, limpiando sus lentes con su varita y volviéndoselos a poner.

"¿Vamos a jugar después de clases, Harry?" preguntó Ron sonriendo con real sentimiento por primera vez en la mañana.

"¡Claro! No podemos perder el ritmo ahora." Respondió Harry, con el mismo entusiasmo de Ron, ignorando la cara larga de Hermione.

"Podrías venir a apoyarnos, Hermione." Dijo Ron con un tono esperanzado, mirándola por el rabillo del ojo.

Ella se encogió de hombros, "Puede ser, depende de que tanta tarea nos den hoy."

* * *

Hermione estaba oficialmente enojada. 

Estaban en Transfiguración y mientras McGonagall hablaba de la importancia del movimiento de varita al tratar de trasformar algo en otra cosa, Ron y Harry planeaban estrategias de Quidditch sin prestarle la más mínima atención a la profesora. Con una pluma, Harry dibujaba estrategias en un pergamino y de vez en cuando se escuchaba un chillido ahogado de Ron. Hermione se limitó a mirarlos por el rabillo del ojo, intentando controlar su rabia.

¡Siete años en Hogwarts y todavía no tomaban con seriedad su educación, siete años! Pronto saldrían de Hogwarts y tendrían que enfrentarse a algo completamente distinto, un mundo donde no todas las cosas eran tan fáciles. Ya no habría un Gran Hall donde la comida llegaba, literalmente, por arte de magia, pues ellos mismos tendrías que proveer los galeones necesarios para poder comer. Pero no, Harry y Ron seguían absortos en la idea de que la vida después de Hogwarts sería lo mejor.

"¿Qué significa esto, Potter¿Weasley?" preguntó McGonagall con una mirada algo maniática, arrebatándole a Harry el pergamino con las estrategias de Quidditch. Los dos se quedaron mirándola con los ojos bien abiertos y sus bocas entreabiertas sin decir una palabra. La profesora arrugó el pergamino en su mano, "Diez puntos menos – cada uno."

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír triunfante. Ron la miró con enojo mientras murmuraba cosas inaudibles y Harry se pasaba una mano por su cabello, dejándolo más desordenado que antes. Ron notó la sonrisa de triunfo en el rostro de Hermione y le pegó con el codo en su brazo.

"¿Cuál es tu problema?" murmuró histéricamente Hermione a Ron, mientras se sobaba el brazo.

"Si supieras algo de Quidditch nos entenderías, pero claro, como es la única cosa en todo el mundo que nunca haz podido perfeccionar, tienes que desquitarte con nosotros." Dijo Ron, haciendo caso omiso a la mirada de odio que McGonagall le estaba dirigiendo en ese momento.

Hermione esperó a que McGonagall se hubiese dado media vuelta, "Perdóname la vida por no querer arriesgarme a volar con un par de bolas asesinas en el aire, Ron."

"Cobarde." Murmuró Ron casi desafiando a Hermione a decir lo contrario, cosa difícil de hacer sin mentir, porque era verdad que le tenía pánico a las alturas. Se limitó a regalarle una mirada despectiva.

Harry por el contrario realmente parecía no haber registrado en su cerebro que había hecho que Gryffindor perdiera diez puntos por su parte y veinte en total. Estaba en otro mundo, seguramente pensando en la estrategia que McGonagall lo había privado de terminar.

Tocó la campana que indicaba el cambio de hora y, por consiguiente, de clase. Hermione guardó sus libros en su bolso y lo lanzo sobre su hombro, esperando el berrinche que sabía que vendría por parte de Ron. Se ajustó su túnica – aún esperando- y se cruzó de brazos.

Ron tenía el ceño fruncido y unas gotas de sudor brillaban en su frente, tomó sus materiales (casi rompiendo su libro ya que lo agarró de una hoja) y sin ni siquiera una mirada a Hermione, se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Hermione abrió la boca para decir algo pero al ver que nada iba a salir decidió cerrarla y lo único que atinó a hacer fue pestañear muy rápido. Harry la miró con una media sonrisa y se encogió de hombros, sabiendo que no era mucho lo que se podía hacer y señaló la puerta, ofreciéndole a Hermione el pasar primero.

"Yo esperaba…" comenzó Hermione, pero Harry la interrumpió.

"¿Una pataleta?" Dijo con un tono cómico. Ella asintió.

"Es lo normal, digo… argumento-regaño-argumento-berrinche." Explicó Hermione, gesticulando con las manos lo que para ella era muy obvio.

Harry no pudo evitar reírse, "No es como si tuviera que seguir un esquema. ¿No has pensado que quizás está tratando de evitar discutir contigo?"

"¿Por qué dices eso?"

"Porque es realmente un logro que Ron se haya tragado su orgullo y haya dado media vuelta sin decirte nada." Dijo Harry.

Harry tenía razón, eran contadas las veces de las manos que Ron había logrado admitir que había perdido la pelea. Pero esta vez no había dicho nada y para Hermione eso era peor que pelear con él diez veces. "Hubiese preferido el berrinche ¿Sabes?"

Harry ignoró lo último y en vez dijo, "¿Piensas venir a vernos practicar hoy? No nos dieron tarea, no tienes excusa."

Hermione se rió sarcásticamente, "¿Para que Ron me lance la Quaffle por la cabeza? No gracias."

"Tu sabes que él no es así, nunca te haría daño por el afán de vengarse." Dijo Harry, algo sorprendido de Hermione.

Pensándolo solo un segundo más y aún sabiendo que era una mala decisión, Hermione dijo, "Oh, está bien Harry pero no esperes que me quede mucho tiempo."

* * *

Hermione decidió que, aunque iba a ir a ver la práctica de Quidditch, eso no significaba que no pudiera hacer otra cosa mientras observaba el juego. Así es que tomó su libro de pociones, su pluma y un rollo de pergamino para comenzar el ensayo que Snape les había asignado esa mañana. Ya que el tiempo estaba empeorando, se puso un sweater, un gorro y, por supuesto, su túnica para luego dirigirse, por las enormes puertas de roble de la entrada, a la cancha de Quidditch. 

El tiempo había empeorado y unas nubes grises cubrían el cielo, condiciones que dejaban mucho que desear si se quería un buen entrenamiento. Pero, como era de esperarse, ni a Harry ni a nadie del equipo de Gryffindor pareció importarle pues ya habían jugado en condiciones más extremas.

Hermione se sentó en las gradas y abrió su libro de transfiguración con toda la intención de avanzar un buen poco en su ensayo, aunque el frío era tal que a penas podía mover las manos.

"¡Hermione!" exclamó Harry de las alturas, saludándola fervientemente con la mano, "¿Te gustaría dar una vuelta?"

Con el solo hecho de pensar en subirse a una escoba, a Hermione se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca, "¡No, gracias!"

Ron apareció en su escoba al lado de Harry sin hacer el más mínimo intento de saludarla, pero hablando lo suficientemente alto para que Hermione escuchase, "Volar es cosa de gente superior, Harry." E hizo una pirueta –aunque muy inferior a la que Harry había hecho unos minutos atrás.

Hermione decidió ignorar el hecho de que Ron la había llamado _inferior_ y se dedicó de lleno a su ensayo, de vez en cuando echando un vistazo a la cancha, más que nada porque habían sacado las bludgers y la tenía intranquila. Tal como Ron, se iba a tragar su orgullo e iba a ignorarlo. De la nada, la Quaffle aterrizó a su lado, haciendo que Hermione diera un grito y derramara tinta sobre su ensayo. Ron, aún en su escoba, se posicionó de tal manera que quedó mirando de frente a Hermione, "La Quaffle." Dijo estirando su mano.

Ella miró la pelota a su lado y la tomó en sus manos, "¿La palabra mágica?"

Ron frunció el ceño y metió su mano dentro de su túnica, sacando su varita, "¡_Accio_ Quaffle!" La pelota voló instantáneamente a sus manos y sonrió, "Esa es mi palabra mágica."

"¡No sé cuál es tu problema, Ron! Podrías ser un poco más educado." Alegó Hermione, alzando las manos en el aire en completo escándalo.

Ron se acercó más a ella, "Estoy aburrido, Hermione, en serio. No tienes idea de cómo divertirte, todo para ti es un problema, todo lo que hago está mal. Las pocas veces que te dignas a mirarme no son precisamente miradas de amistad."

"¡Yo sí sé divertirme!" exclamó Hermione defensivamente, aún sabiendo que era una respuesta un tanto estúpida.

Ron se echó a reír. "¡Pruébalo!" dijo humorado, esperando que Hermione hiciera algo para probárselo, pero cuando vio que Hermione seguía igual de petrificada se sonrió a si mismo y se retiró.

Hermione estaba escandalizada. Sacó su varita y limpió la tinta de su pergamino, agarró su bolso y sus libros y de marchó. A pesar de que estaba totalmente ofendida, no podía dejar de admitir que ella siempre había creído ser una chica aburrida y que si no hubiese sido por Harry y Ron, sus años en Hogwarts no hubiesen sido lo que hasta ese momento la había hecho la bruja más feliz del mundo, una aventura sin límite. Ella sola no hubiese podido enfrentarse al troll en primer año o no se habría transformado en gato en el segundo. Hermione sonrió al recordar aquel incidente, pero aquella sonrisa no duró mucho, no tenía como probarle a Ron que no era capaz de divertirse porque realmente no sabía cómo. No le quedaba más que resignarse –aunque eso no tenía que saberlo Ron.

* * *

Esa noche, en el dormitorio de las chicas de séptimo año, Parvarti y Lavender parecían fuera de control contando chismes e inventando otros tantos. Hermione había cerrado las cortinas de su cama para no verlas, pero aún podía oírlas. Ya había intentado todo, taparse los oídos con su almohada, sus manos, hasta algodón, pero por alguna razón parecía como si cada vez hablaran más fuerte. 

"Al parecer no les importa que esté tratando de trabajar¿eh?" gruñó Hermione con rabia, abriendo de un tiro las cortinas de su cama.

"No, no en un viernes, Hermione." Respondió Lavender despectivamente. "Además esa tarea debe ser para seis meses más o algo así." Ella y Parvarti se taparon la boca para disimular la risa.

"¡Urgh!" rabió Hermione en respuesta y cerró nuevamente sus cortinas, lanzando sus libros cama abajo. Estaba cansada de que todos creyeran que todo su ser revolvía alrededor de libros y tareas, ella era mas que eso. El problema era que no sabía como demostrarlo porque nunca antes había querido hacer otras cosas, por lo tanto no sabía por donde empezar.

Se puso pijama y se acostó en su cama. Finalmente, Parvarti y Lavender se habían rendido y apagaron las luces, aunque el cuchicheo aún seguía se escuchaba menos. Hermione se dio vuelta en su cama, enojada consigo misma por cuestionarse tantas cosas, sobre todo porque nunca lo había hecho, nunca se había cuestionado nada en su vida, nunca le había faltado el control de nada, siempre sabía que hacer. Pero ahora estaba perdida y no había libros en el mundo que pudieran ayudarla o aconsejarla, no podía correr a la biblioteca y encerrarse en letras, papel y tinta. Las únicas personas en el mundo con las que realmente se había divertido en su vida no estaban _disponibles, _Harry andaba volando en otro mundo y Ron estaba enojado con ella. No, Hermione Granger estaba sola.

Suspirando, se dio vuelta en cama aún perdida en pensamiento pero sin llorar, era desesperante no poder sacar sus sentimientos aún si estaba sola.

Un golpe hizo que Hermione saliera de sus pensamientos y agudizar el oído, esperó unos segundos y volvió a tranquilizarse. Acomodó su almohada y se sacó el pelo del rostro. De pronto, sintió el sonido del roce de alguna tela sobre su cubrecama, pero fue solo cuando una mano le tapó la boca que se dio cuenta lo que estaba pasando, tratando de alcanzar su varita y tratando de liberarse de su agresor, Hermione se dio vuelta en la cama, forcejeando e intentando pedir auxilio.

"¡Shh! Hermione."


	2. Capítulo 2: Vuelo

**Quidditch**

**Por:** _MissIntelligence_

**Capitulo 2: **_Vuelo._

**Nota de autor:** _Gracias por las reviews! Yo calculo que quedan entre uno o dos capítulos más, pues hay algo que para mi quedó inconcluso en este y en el próximo quiero encargarme de eso. Perdonen por la demora pero me quebré un dedo jugando basketball y es bastante difícil escribir con férula. Ojalá que les guste este capitulo )._

**Vicu-malfoy:** _para uso de esta historia, Hermione si lo es )._

_

* * *

_

"¡Ron!" Gritó Hermione en la oscuridad del dormitorio. Él le indicó que guardara silencio, mirando hacia las otras camas y escuchando atentamente intentado captar algún movimiento, "¿Qué haces aquí?" murmuró Hermione.

"Vine a buscarte." Susurró tomándola de un brazo y tirando de él, "Vamos."

Hermione estaba escandalizada. "¿A dónde? Estoy segura que sea lo que sea puede esperar hasta mañana, Ron."

"Confía en mí." Dijo él cubriéndose con, lo que Hermione notó, era la capa de invisibilidad de Harry.

"Ron, no es una cosa de confianza, es una cosa de ser cuerdo." Respondió Hermione, asegurando sus sábanas a su alrededor. Ron dio un suspiro desesperado.

"¿Por favor?" sonrió persuasivamente, "Te prometo que estás de vuelta en tu cama en media hora."

Hermione lo observó con ojos pensativos. No tenía idea que se traía entre manos, pero tampoco podía dejar de admitir que curiosidad por saber no le faltaba. Quizás por esta vez, y solo por esta, debía dejarse llevar por aquel espíritu indagador que la caracterizaba. Además, Ron parecía haber olvidado que estaban enojados, sería una buena oportunidad para hacer las paces definitivamente.

"Está bien." Dijo al fin aceptando y poniéndose un sweater para eludir el frío, además se sus zapatos.

Una vez que estuvo lista, Ron la tomó del brazo y la cubrió con la capa. Juntos y caminando despacio salieron por la puerta que daba hacia las escaleras y a la sala común. No había nadie más que ellos. Ron empujó el retrato de la entrada y ayudó a Hermione a salir para luego seguirla.

"¿Dónde vamos?" preguntó Hermione en un susurro tratando de mantener el paso de Ron.

"Ya verás." Respondió Ron, mirando precavidamente al doblar en una esquina.

Luego de unos minutos de caminar en silencio por unos minutos llegaron a las puertas de roble que daban hacia los terrenos exteriores de Hogwarts. Hermione intentó decir algo, pero Ron no se lo permitió, empujando las puertas con fuerza –pues eran muy pesadas- lo suficiente para que pasaran los dos.

Una vez afuera Ron dijo, "Estoy dispuesto a enseñarte un par de cosas sobre la vida, Hermione."

Ella reprimió una risa sarcástica, "¿Tú¿Enseñarme?"

Ron sonrió y asintió fervientemente caminando con decisión. "Cosas que no puedes aprender de un libro."

Hermione escuchaba escandalizada, "¡No existe tal cosa!"

Ron la tranquilizó tomándole la mano un segundo, Hermione se puso más nerviosa todavía. "Espera aquí un segundo." Dijo Ron cuando había llegado a una esquina del castillo y se escabulló fuera de la protección de la capa, dejando a Hermione sola en el medio de la noche. Desde su posición podía ver que Ron buscaba algo entremedio de uno de los muchos arbustos que cubren las orillas del castillo. Finalmente, vio como sacaba una escoba algo desaliñada y sucia. Luego, corrió a esconderse bajo la capa, "Esto –" dijo señalando a la escoba, "no se puede aprender de los libros."

Hermione lo miró con paciencia, "Claro que se puede, es una escoba, Ron."

Ron le sonrió, "Lo que tú digas." Hermione sintió como se sonrojaba y rogó que la oscuridad le jugara a favor escondiendo el tinte rosa de sus mejillas. "Vamos." Dijo Ron, tomándola del brazo.

Hermione decidió que mantendría su boca cerrada –por el momento- pues estaba absorbida en curiosidad y Ron parecía demasiado convencido en que esto sería algo completamente nuevo para ella. Quería darle la oportunidad de sorprenderla.

Luego de caminar a paso rápido a través del húmedo césped, Hermione pudo divisar lo que parecía ser la cancha de Quidditch pero desde un ángulo completamente diferente. Estaban subiendo una colina que se levantaba por encima de las graderías del estadio. Al llegar a la punta, se dio cuenta de lo alto que estaban, se podía ver una buena parte del Bosque Prohibido y la cabina de Hagrid se veía muy pequeña. Hermione estaba respirando entrecortadamente a causa de la subida, lanzó la capa a un lado y se echó al suelo a descansar. A su lado, Ron dobló cuidadosamente la capa y la guardó en su bolsillo.

"Hermosa vista ¿No?" suspiró Ron, aún con la escoba en la mano y mirando hacia la cancha de Quidditch.

"Si, mucho." Respondió Hermione, aún intentando recuperar el aliento. No estaba acostumbrada a tanto ejercicio. "Pero todavía no entiendo que se supone que vamos a hacer aquí."

Él le sonrió –una vez más- pero no dijo nada, solo ajustó su capa al cuello y se puso unos guantes. Luego, se dedicó a mirar colina abajo, como si estuviese calculando algo.

Hermione pestañeó, "¿Qué haces?"

Sin dejar de mirar a los enormes terrenos que se extendían varios metros por debajo de la montaña, Ron dijo, "Estoy analizando la situación, nunca he hecho eso."

"¿Hacer que?" preguntó ella, entrando en un estado de desesperación y parándose del suelo, "¿Qué situación?"

Ron se dio vuelta a mirarla, "¿Qué es lo más loco que has hecho en tu vida, Hermione?"

"Déjame pensar," dijo Hermione sarcásticamente, poniendo un dedo en su mentón, "Qué tal, entrar en una tubería persiguiendo a un Basilisco, jugar un ajedrez gigante, ir al Ministerio de la Magia y meternos en problemas."

Ron cruzó sus brazos y puso los ojos en blanco, "Hermione, esas cosas las hiciste porque _tenías_ que hacerlas, de no haber estado en riesgo no las hubieras hecho."

"¡Por supuesto que no las habría hecho¿Tu crees que a mi me gusta andar poniendo mi vida en riesgo por la adrenalina?" exclamó Hermione, lanzando sus manos en el aire.

"¡No es por la adrenalina, Hermione, es para sentirse… vivo!"

"¡Para que arriesgarse para sentirse vivo si te arriesgas a sentirte bien _muerto_?"

Ron cerró los ojos para intentar calmarse, se dio media vuelta y se alejó unos metros de Hermione, acercándose a la orilla de la montaña. Despreocupadamente y de una patada, lanzó la escoba colina abajo, Hermione no lo notó. "Hermione, tienes que ver esta vista."

Suspirando, Hermione caminó hacia Ron y se paró a su lado. A esa altura hasta el aire era diferente, era más delgado y puro. Las estrellas se destacaban en el cielo oscuro con una intensidad que ella nunca antes había visto, pues no había nubes que se interpusieran en su camino. El césped verde se veía negro a la luz de la luna y brillaba con tal fuerza, que parecía como si un gigante hubiese derramado tinta por todo los terrenos. A pesar de todo esto, Hermione no pudo evitar sentir un poco de vértigo. "Es increíble." Logró musitar, aún sitiándose insegura parada al borde del precipicio.

"Hace tiempo que no venía. ¿Te acuerdas cuando nos peleamos con Harry en cuarto año? Pues, solía venir muy a menudo en aquellos tiempos." Dijo Ron, con las manos en su cintura y admirando el paisaje.

"Cómo olvidarlo." Sonrió Hermione, recordando su cuarto año.

Ron la miró, pero ella no pudo descifrar el sentimiento que expresaban sus ojos. Era una mezcla de miedo, determinación y alegría. Le tomó una mano y Hermione sintió como su pulso se aceleraba al sentir su piel sobre la de ella, "¿Confías en mi?" preguntó él, sin quitarle los ojos de encima y apretando su mano aún más.

Por alguna razón, Hermione sintió como si la respuesta a esa pregunta fuera algo decisivo, pero no podía pensarlo pues no había nada que pensar, a Ron Weasley, Hermione le confiaría su vida. "Sí." Dijo asintiendo y sintiendo como se formaba un nudo en su garganta.

Ron le sonrió y dio un paso atrás fijando su mirada en los ojos de Hermione, quién lo miraba con confusión en su mirada. Ron tomó dos pasos atrás, tocando con el talón de sus pies la orilla de la montaña. Hermione abrió la boca para gritar, para advertirle que debía parar, que no se moviera, pero no salió ni una palabra de su boca. De repente, Hermione sintió el palpitar de su corazón en sus oídos, como tambores resonando al interior de su cabeza al ver los talones de Ron avanzando hacia el acantilado, él no dejaba de sonreírle mientras le tomaba la otra mano a Hermione. Ella cerró los ojos de impotencia y lo siguiente que supo, es que estaba cayendo. Sintió los brazos de Ron alrededor de su cintura y como su estómago se quería salir por su garganta. Estaban cayendo en picada, como una flecha en medio del silencio ensordecedor de la noche. Hermione quería gritar, quería aferrarse a Ron hasta más no poder, no quería abrir sus ojos nunca más.

"¡Hermione!" gritó Ron en medio de la caída, "¡Abre los ojos!"

Ella se obligó a hacerlo y cuando lo logró, gritó hasta que el aire se le acabó, pues estaban a metros del suelo. Se aferró a Ron, quién sonreía como si no quisiera estar en ningún otro lado. "¡Respira!" exclamó él, riéndose de la expresión de Hermione.

Ella inspiró todo el aire que pudo sin cerrar los ojos y miró a Ron, quién aún sonreía. Su mirada la tranquilizó.

Con él, Hermione estaba segura.

Cerró los ojos una vez más y se dejó llevar por el aire de la noche. Mientras caían no había tiempo, no había realidad, no había presente, pasado o futuro. Solo ella y Ron.

Habían pasado solo unos segundos desde que habían empezado a caer, pero para Hermione habían pasado horas.

De repente, la caída llegó a su fin, o al menos eso creía Hermione, pues ya no sentía el viento en su cara pero tampoco sentía dolor alguno. Abrió los ojos para encontrar a Ron mirándola fijamente. Ella se dio cuenta que estaban volando en la escoba que Ron había sacado de los arbustos antes de subir la montaña.

"Hola." Dijo él, fiando su atención en su rumbo de vuelo.

Hermione se dio cuenta que tenía la boca ligeramente abierta y la cerró. Tampoco respondió, se enderezó un poco para poder digerir lo que había sucedido. Ron la había hecho saltar desde la cima de una montaña, sin seguridad más que con una escoba encantada.

Y Hermione Granger lo había disfrutado.

Quería abrazar a Ron y al mismo tiempo pegarle, quería gritar pero reír, esconderse y no salir nunca más pero volver a subir la colina y repetir la experiencia, todo al mismo tiempo.

Estaban sobrevolando el campo de Quidditch y Ron comenzó a bajar lentamente, "Todavía estoy esperando tú escándalo." Dijo él, riendo secretamente.

Hermione se encogió de hombros, "Estoy en shock."

"Fred y George lo han hecho muchas veces, siempre me contaban de lo genial que se sentir la caída libre." Dijo Ron al mismo tiempo que aterrizaban frente a la puerta trasera del castillo que llevaba al estadio de Quidditch, "Pensé que era justo lo que necesitabas."

Hermione se bajó de la escoba –con algo de dificultad, pues sus rodillas no parecían funcionar bien- y sacudió sus túnicas, "En un momento sentí que me iba a morir pero después –cuando abrí los ojos- te vi a ti y que no estaba sola y…" Dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho, Hermione se sonrojó y bajó la vista.

Ron le tomó la mano como una forma de asegurarle que sabía a lo que se refería, "Deberíamos entrar."

Hermione asintió y se dejó guiar por Ron a través de la puerta, sin soltarle la mano. Una vez dentro del castillo, Ron sacó de su bolsillo la capa y se cubrieron una vez más con ella. Caminaron con cautela por los pasillos, escondiéndose una vez detrás de una estatua al ver a Filch pasar en frente de ellos, casi rozándolos, con la Señora Norris a su lado, en su ronda nocturna.

Al llegar al retrato de la señora gorda, Ron murmuró la contraseña y la pintura se abrió, dejándolos pasar. Una vez dentro, Hermione se quitó la capa y al fin pudo respirar tranquila.

"No me odias ¿Verdad?" preguntó Ron, por primera vez en la noche, con inseguridad.

Hermione negó con la cabeza, "No, Ron, no te odio." Dijo acercándose a él, "De hecho, podría decirse que fue una experiencia… diferente." Prosiguió, arrugando la nariz al decir la última palabra.

Ron le sonrió brillantemente, "Nunca quise asustarte, pero si te decía no te abrías lanzado conmigo ni muerta."

Hermione se rió, "Tienes razón."

Hermione lo miró y Ron la miró a ella. Por enésima vez en la noche, el pulso de Hermione se aceleró por motivos que estaban más allá de su comprensión. Antes de que su cerebro lo registrara, ella le tomó la mano a Ron, "Gracias."

"De nada." Respondió el, acercándose mas a ella. Hermione se puso en puntillas y lo besó en la mejilla impulsivamente. Ron se sonrojó hasta las orejas, pero la sonrisa nunca le falló.

Hermione le sonrió en retorno y le soltó la mano, "Mejor vamos a la cama." Ron se puso más rojo todavía al escuchar tales palabras y abrió mucho los ojos. Al darse cuenta lo que había dicho, Hermione se dio una palmada en la frente inconscientemente, "digo, _por separado_."

Ron asintió seriamente, como si el pensar en aquello lo hubiese preocupado, "Si, lo mismo digo."

Hermione dejó a Ron y subió las escaleras hacia su dormitorio. Al llegar, se hundió entre sus cojines y sábanas y ahí se durmió sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

* * *


	3. Capítulo 3: Batallas Internas

**Quidditch**

**Por:** _MissIntelligence_

**Capitulo 3:** _Batallas Internas._

**Nota de autor:** Cerca de… tres meses sin actualizar? Lo siento, estoy en el proceso de entrar a la universidad! Aún le queda un capítulo a esta historia, el cual prometo publicar lo antes posible, lo juro! Gracias por las reviews, son unos ángeles!

* * *

Hermione despertó el mañana de un sueño ligero e intranquilo, pues no había podido dejar de pensar en lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Sus niveles de adrenalina habían subido lo suficiente como para mantenerla alerta toda la noche y había dormido dos horas con suerte. Pero a pesar de haber descansado poco, se sentía relajada y, si bien no quería levantarse, no resistió el instinto de responsabilidad que siempre había tenido. Se dejó sentir la comodidad de su cama una vez más antes de poner sus pies descalzos en el frío suelo.

Una vez vestida y lista para bajar a desayunar, se dirigió al Gran Hall. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos del castillo, no pudo evitar repetir la memoria de la noche anterior por enésima vez. El solo recordarlo le hacían sentir como si se estuviese derritiendo. Sus rodillas cedían cada vez que se acordaba de ese sentimiento de exasperación al caer. Hermione suspiró. Debiera estar enojada, normalmente lo estaría. La habían sacado de su cama, interrumpido su sueño y la habían lanzado colina abajo. Si, Hermione debiera estar furiosa, horrorizada, escandalizada, pero no lo estaba. Tampoco estaba muy segura de cómo se sentía o que pensar de aquel evento nocturno.

Solo se dio cuenta que había llegado al Gran Hall cuando Bridget Orwell la empujó por accidente, pues estaba bloqueando la entrada al comedor. Hermione solo le sonrió nerviosamente y comenzó a caminar rápidamente a su mesa, pero en la mitad del camino paró en seco. Ron la estaba mirando y por alguna razón eso la hacía sentir muy incómoda, muy vulnerable. No es que la estuviese mirando mal, de hecho le estaba sonriendo radiantemente, pero, de repente, el que él la mirara se había vuelto muy inusual y de extrema relevancia.

Dándose cuenta por segunda vez esa mañana que se había quedado parada en la mitad del comedor, Hermione bajó la vista y se encaminó, una vez más, a su asiento.

"Hola." Dijo Harry, algo extrañado por su comportamiento.

"Hola." Saludó Hermione, sentándose y poniendo su bolso a un costado. Le hecho un vistazo fugaz a Ron, quien estaba sentado al frente de ella, lo cual fue un gran error pues él le seguía sonriendo magníficamente (lo que causó una serie de alborotos hormonales en Hermione).

"¿Dormiste bien?" preguntó Ron, intentando esconder una sonrisa con un toque malévolo.

"Estupendamente." Le respondió Hermione, respirando profundamente en un intento de recuperar la calma. Debía pensar fríamente, de otro modo su rostro la delataría. Cogió una tostada y comenzó a untarla con mantequilla. A pesar de que sus ojos estaban fijos en su tostada, Hermione sabía que Ron aún estaba observándola, quizás no directamente pero sí por el rabillo del ojo. Normalmente solo lo miraría a la cara o le preguntaría cuál era su problema, pero el solo hecho de mirar directamente a sus ojos azules la ponía muy nerviosa.

"Er… Hermione, yo creo que ya está bien de mantequilla." Escuchó decir a Harry a su lado.

"¿Qué?"

"Ya está bien de mantequilla." Repitió Harry, apuntando su tostada aguantando la risa.

Sin entender a Harry, Hermione miró su tostada y horrorizó al ver que le había echado la mitad de la barra de mantequilla encima sin darse cuenta. En unos pocos segundos su rostro parecía estar ardiendo en llamas. Con una mano temblorosa, tomó el cuchillo y comenzó a sacar la mantequilla de su tostada. "Ando un poco distraída." Logró murmurar con la vista aún fija en la mesa.

"Créeme, te entiendo." Dijo Ginny sentándose a un lado de Ron y ayudando a Hermione a limpiar el desastre, "No sé que tiene la mantequilla, te distraes un segundo y ahí está para arruinarte el día… o tu chaleco favorito dejando una mancha en el codo."

Hermione le sonrió a la pelirroja. "Gracias, Ginny. No sé que me pasa."

"Está bien, Hermione, no es tan grave." Dijo Harry, pasándole servilletas a Ginny y alejando la mantequilla –o lo que quedaba de ella- de Hermione.

Ginny miró su reloj, "Bueno, me voy. Ayer estaba demasiado cansada para hacer la tarea de pociones, así que tengo que correr a la biblioteca para hacer algo aunque sea. No soportaría otro castigo de Snape." Anunció tomando su bolso y una tostada y parándose de la mesa.

"Er… yo también me voy… la biblioteca… muy importante… pociones… Snape. Adiós." Tartamudeó Harry y salió disparado hacia la puerta del comedor.

Hermione arqueó una ceja, "¿Qué diablos fue eso?"

"Ni idea." Respondió Ron, con el mismo tono de confusión.

Hermione lo miró y él la miró de vuelta. Instantáneamente, ella desvió la mirada. Se habían quedado solos. El corazón de Hermione latía tan fuerte que por unos segundos creyó que todo el comedor lo escucharía.

_Un momento_, pensó Hermione, _Yo no soy así, estamos hablando de Ron. Ron Weasley. Lo conozco. Es mi amigo, no hay nada de malo en quedarse sola con él en el comedor. Esto es normal, estamos rodeados de gente._ _Levanta la vista, Hermione. Ahora._ _Háblale de algo… el tiempo._

"Lindo día ¿no?" le sonrió Hermione, sintió como sus mejillas ardían, pero no le quitó los ojos encima a pesar de ello.

Ron miró por la ventana y le sonrió, "Esta lloviendo."

_Diablos_, pensó. Se dio media vuelta lo más tranquilamente que pudo para ver por la ventana. Efectivamente, el cielo estaba cubierto de nubes grises y gruesas gotas caían del mismo. Hermione se volvió hacia el con una expresión pacífica, "Pues a mi me gusta la lluvia, para mi es un día perfecto."

"No sabía que te gustase tanto la lluvia." Dijo Ron, tomando un sorbo de su café.

_La detesto. _"Me encanta." Sonrió ella, casi anormalmente. Él solo la miró extrañado. Luego, aterrorizada, Hermione vio como Ron tomaba sus cosas y se sentaba al lado de ella.

"¿No vas a darme un sermón por lo de anoche?" le preguntó. Estaba tan cerca de ella, como la noche anterior. Podía sentir el calor que su cuerpo emanaba y ese olor tan característico de él: una mezcla entre pergaminos nuevos y pasto recién cortado. Se dejó hipnotizar solo por un segundo antes de responder.

"No." _Argh, gran respuesta, Hermione. Muy elaborada._

"¿No? ¿Por qué?" preguntó el pelirrojo levantando las cejas y haciendo que un mechón de cabello cayera sobre su frente. Hermione tuvo que resistir el deseo de volverlo a poner en su lugar.

_Concéntrate. _"Porque hoy no desperté con ganas de discutir, eso es todo."

"Pues yo lo disfruté." Murmuró Ron, revolviendo su café. "Tampoco era la primera vez que lo hacía ¿sabes? Pero aún así lo disfruté mucho más esta vez."

Hermione se mordió el labio para no preguntar por qué, en vez de eso dijo, "Pues, tú disfrutas todo lo que tenga que ver con una escoba Ron, sea o no algo nuevo"

"… lo disfruté más porque esta vez no estaba solo." Prosiguió Ron, ignorando su comentario.

En ese momento, un zumbido llenó el comedor. Una bandada de lechuzas se abría paso por las cuatro mesas del salón, entregando cartas y paquetes a sus respectivos destinatarios. Hermione levantó la vista, instintivamente. Reconoció de inmediato a una lechuza café oscuro con una mancha blanca entre los ojos y maldijo en silencio. El ave dejó caer sobre su tostada un sobre de un espesor considerable y de un color amarillento. Hermione solo lo miró. _¿¡Por qué hoy! ¿¡Por qué ahora!_

Ron había recibido un paquete de calcetines que le había enviado su madre y un catálogo de la nueva tienda de bromas de los gemelos y lo estaba analizando, "¡Fantástico! Tenemos que visitar la tienda en el próximo viaje a Hogsmeade." Sonrió Ron, volviéndose hacía Hermione. "¿De quién es?" preguntó, notando en sobre –aún sin abrir- en frente de Hermione, quién aún estaba media paralizada.

Al ver que no iba a obtener una respuesta, Ron se inclinó para ver el remitente. Hermione no se movió. No sacaba nada con ocultarlo.

Al leer el nombre escrito en tinta negra en una esquina del sobre, los ojos azules de Ron parecieron oscurecerse. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron, pero esta vez no de vergüenza, sino de rabia. "_Vicky_." Escupió, observando el sobre en frente de Hermione como si quisiera quemarlo con la mirada. "Disfrútala, se nota que tiene harto que contar." Sin decir otra palabra ni mirar a Hermione, tomó sus cosas y se paró de la mesa.

"¡Ron!" llamó ella, pero él parecía no escuchar, caminaba a un paso agitado y con el bolso abierto. Hermione suspiró. _Genial._

El hambre se había evaporado y se había quedado sola. Al no haber razón para quedarse en el comedor, imitó a Ron y se dirigió a clases. Trató de calmarse asegurándose a si misma que Ron era un inmaduro y que ella tenía derecho a escribirle a sus amigos, pero nada de ello resultó. La carta había llegado en mal momento, no era culpa de Viktor pero Hermione no podía evitar culparlo. _Tenía_ que culpar a alguien. Algunas veces, las cosas eran más fáciles de enfrentar si se tiene a un culpable con el cual descargarse. Volvió a suspirar. Unos minutos más y ese pudo haber sido el mejor desayuno de su vida. Quería encontrar a Ron, decirle que la carta no significa nada, que no había comparación entre Viktor y él, que la noche anterior había sido la mejor de su vida – al menos hasta el momento.

"¡Hermione!"

"Hola Hagrid." Saludó Hermione, apoyando sus libros en una roca y sacando su pluma y tinta. "¿Qué veremos esta clase?"

"Estaba pensando en traer un Quintaped pero Dumbledore no lo consideró apropiado, así es que tendremos que conformarnos con ver algo sobre los Mooncalf." Murmuró Hagrid evidentemente decepcionado.

"Dumbledore hubiese tenido que estar totalmente loco para dejar que un Quintaped pusiera un pie dentro de Hogwarts, Hagrid. Sobre todo porque es una bestia carnívora con un particular gusto por la carne humana." Reflexionó Hermione, aunque su mente no estaba prestando atención del todo, divagaba por recuerdos e imágenes muy diferentes a las de una clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

"Supongo que es verdad, de todos modos dudo que veamos mucho de este Mooncalf," dijo dándole una patadita a un baúl de madera que tenía a un costado, "Considerando que solo salen en las noches de luna llena."

"Buen punto. No creo que la idea de tener una clase nocturna sea una muy popular." Dijo Hermione.

Los ojos de Hagrid brillaron en anticipación, "Necesito un calendario."

Hermione sonrió al ver como su profesor abría efusivamente la puerta de su cabina y entraba, literalmente, a pasos agigantados. Dándose apoyo en la roca observó como el resto de la clase bajaba la colina hacia la cabaña de Hagrid. Ron parecía más calmado hablando con Harry, pero no la miró a los ojos una vez que ya estaban instalados para empezar la clase.

Hagrid volvió con un pequeño calendario en sus manos y comenzó a analizarlo, al parecer, con mucho esfuerzo. "¡Harry, ven aquí!" llamó, sonando frustrado.

Harry suspiró y, dejando sus cosas a un lado, fue al auxilio de su amigo.

Hermione miró a Ron de la forma más casual que su nerviosismo le permitió. Él estaba, obviamente, buscando algo apropiado que decir. _Esta es tu oportunidad, Hermione. Sutileza, ante todo. Buscar las palabras adecuadas. _Pero Ron fue más rápido.

"No lo soporto ¿sabes?" dijo en voz baja, observando detenidamente sus manos. "Es como estar en cuarto año de nuevo, es la misma rabia." Dijo esto riendo suavemente, como si estuviera conciente y, a mismo tiempo, avergonzado de su falta de madurez.

"Es mi amigo…" se atrevió ella. "Además, es solo una carta, no significa nada." _Tú significas más._

Ron solo asintió. Parecía más enojado consigo mismo que con Viktor o Hermione. Era una batalla interna.

Hermione puso su mano en el hombro de Ron de la manera más sutil que pudo, "Anoche sí me divertí." Se escuchó decir, "Gracias."

Finalmente, Ron levantó la vista y le regaló media sonrisa, "No soy ni rico ni famoso, pero al menos sí nos divertimos." Murmuró encogiéndose de hombros.

"¡Ronald!" exclamó Hermione, tomándolo por los hombros y obligándolo a que la mirara directo a los ojos, "NO me interesa ni el dinero ni la fama. Quién podría preferir algo tan superficial cuando en frente mío tengo a alguien valiente, leal, buen amigo, divertido, inteligente…" la voz de Hermione se fue deshaciendo de a poco al darse cuenta de todo lo que estaba diciendo y sintió como su rostro empezaba a arder. Al ver de la manera en que estaba sosteniendo a Ron, lo soltó bruscamente y se dedico a estudiar firmemente la roca a su costado.

Ron no dijo nada más, para el alivio de Hermione. Pero cada vez que la miraba le dedicaba media sonrisa, la cuál, ella notó, se iba haciendo más intensa con el transcurso de la clase.

"¡Bien!" exclamó Hagrid, finalmente, "Ya que se nos ha privado el gran honor de estudiar a los Quintaped…" Un murmullo de alivio se escuchó entre los estudiantes, "He decidido que, para sacarle provecho a este Mooncalf que me he conseguido, nos reuniremos en este mismo lugar de noche…" Los gritos de '_¡Injusticia!' _y '_¡Está loco!' _deben haberse escuchado hasta la torre de Gryffindor, pues Hagrid tuvo que subirse encima del baúl donde guardaba la criatura, para poder seguir hablando, "¡Nos reuniremos en la próxima noche de luna llena que, según el calendario, es en tres noches más! ¡Eso es todo!"

"Una clase nocturna... No quiero imaginarme el desastre que quedará," comentó Harry, mientras volvían al castillo.

"Es la única manera de estudiar un Mooncalf, Harry. Sólo salen en las noches de luna llena." Informó Hermione, estudiando su horario.

"No podía elegir una criatura _diurna_." Alegó Ron, "Siempre elige criaturas: mortales, nocturnas, _ilegales_ o las crea el mismo."

"No juzguen la idea antes de experimentar una clase nocturna, quizás sea mejor de lo que se imaginan." Acotó ella, sonriéndole tímidamente a Ron, quién solo parpadeó varias veces seguidas.

"Er… yo- er, tengo que ir a la biblioteca. Los veo luego." Tartamudeó Harry, doblando en una esquina y desapareciendo.

Hermione arqueó una ceja, "¿Desde cuando va tanto a la biblioteca?"

Ron negó con la cabeza, "No lo sé, me está empezando a preocupar. No tiene idea de la cantidad de gente anormal que ronda la biblioteca."

"¡RON!" rió Hermione, dándole una palmada en el brazo.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué dije?" preguntó levantando las manos, implorando inocencia.

Hermione se sonrió. Adoraba pelear con él, pero las reconciliaciones eran la mejor parte.

* * *


End file.
